User blog:Pineapple.zach/The Story and Opinions of a Long-Time Racer
Hello to anyone that reads this. I've been inspired, I guess, recently by reading other user's stories of their Real Racing progress and history. I got Real Racing 3 the day it came out. I'm not sure how many users, if any, have had it that long. Anyway, I had been a huge fan of Real Racing 2 and was very excited for 3. As it is now, it was a free game. Unlike the version we now know though, the very first RR3 wasnt a freemium model. You could buy whatever car so long as you had the money. So I started out, first getting the Silvia as new racers do now. I started progressing through the series, saving for the Ford GT. I was, if I remember correctly, around 10,000 R$ short when they went to the freemium model. So I continued through the career progresion that we have. I made some in-app purchases, getting the Porsche 911 GT3 Cup. It was around this time that my device at the time was stolen out of my bag while I was skiing. Fortunetly, I had it backed up to a computer, so everything was still there. After this, I found other mobile games, namely GTA: San Andreas. I took almost a 6 month break from RR3. By the time I returned, much had changed. Where Gold cars were once a minority, a car to really save for, they now were the majority. I got back into the rhythm, making a purchase of Gold to give my account a boost. I threw myself in, progressing through Elite and into Legend. This is when I got some of my favorite cars. Now I know many of the users on here dislike NASCAR in the game. I'm a huge fan, and was super excited when they decided to add it into the game. The Fusion from Pre-Season Rumble is my favorite car, according to the game. This really gets me to where I am right now in the game. Thanks to the last few updates, I've gotten the P1 GTR, Huracan, 12C Spider and others. This week I bought the Mazda 787B witht the 40% sale. Due to both school and work, I don't have the time to farm as much as some of you do, so at this point I can get 2-3 cars per update. I'm sitting at 141 cars as I write this, with 53% overall completion and at level 127. I have become increasingly disappointed with EA and Firemonkeys over what they've let the game become. I've written both emails and tweets, saying how much of a longtime player I am with no response. Mostly I don't like how what was once supposed to be a bottleneck curency (Gold) has become the curency used the most, despite little opportunity to earn it. Personally, I would be willing to spend millions of R$ to get some of these cars, including the 787B. Another suggestion I've seen people put forward is to charge $7.99 like the did with RR2, but be able to drive every car at some point. I'm not really sure how to end this, but do with this what you like. I know it's not as long as some others, but I hope it gives insight into what someone who has played since the begining thinks. Category:Blog posts